


may the stars listen

by ghosted051



Series: my moon (friends with stars & lovers with the sun) [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ;-;, Assassin Corpse, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Prince Sykkuno, Tags Are Hard, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tragic Romance, abd my dead soul is horrified i wrote something this happy, this is super sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosted051/pseuds/ghosted051
Summary: whispered confessions below the stars.-“i told the stars about you.”the words spilling unheeded out of the assassins mouth. he winced in embarrassment at the slip, ears burning a scarlet red. corpse’s one of many daggers flicked and spun with a new nervous energy and he contemplated if he would die from this height.a prince to a kingdom that doesn’t care, sykkuno paused. once mindless dangling feet stilled and he stared in befuddlement at the other.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: my moon (friends with stars & lovers with the sun) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209290
Comments: 9
Kudos: 121
Collections: Server Event: Valentines 2021





	may the stars listen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DemonNightmareAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonNightmareAngel/gifts).



> this was written on my phone so i apologize in advance for uh terrible formatting XP

the buildings below the both of them housed poisonous subjects and the kingdom they were in was filled with toxic nobles. the night sky was dotted with bright flickering lights, it was a beautiful sight and a calm moment, together two men basked in it.

“i told the stars about you”

the words spilling unheeded out of the assassins mouth. he winced in embarrassment at the slip, ears burning a scarlet red. corpse’s one of many daggers flicked and spun with a new nervous energy and he contemplated if he would die from this height.

a prince to a kingdom that doesn’t care, sykkuno paused. once mindless dangling feet stilled and he stared in befuddlement at the other but corpse had long since averted his gaze, directing it down at the glimmering houses far below.

gently gnawing on an unmarred lip, the royal whispered, curious. “what did you say?”

an odd hush silenced the wind, as if the whole world was watching.

the assassin swallowed and wondered why this, this tranquil exchange of wistful words was so nerve wracking. he had killed and slaughtered with no remorse, yet this doe-eyed noble made his long buried heart pound with an unnamed emotion.

could he show the other man his soul? bare it and let the other see the devotion corpse held for him?

a small hand soft and uncalloused, a hand that saw no hardship tentatively brushed fingertips with corpse. and he found the melting courage to drag scarlet, sinful eyes to meet unguarded hazel. lifting his unoccupied hand, corpse benevolently stroked a plush cheek. sykkuno’s face was dotted with faint freckles barely visible and corpse _loved_ them all.

“i told them about your beautiful freckles, so very faint that i doubt anyone could see them. i told them i adore tracing them with my fingers and drawing constellations on your cheeks.”

corpse licked his lips and spoke.

“i told them about your smile, a smile you hide from everyone and everything. and i feel _so so_ blessed each time i’m allowed to see a glimpse of it.” raven kissed hair rustled in the silent wind, and he continued in the others silence. “your beautiful smile is brighter than the very stars i tell my secrets to.”

the prince was in a state of awe, for how could this magnificent man murmur these honey-sweet words, these words that worshipped sykkuno, that set him upon a divine pedestal, without seeing his own beauty.

a strong will grew within the soft-spoken noble and he found the strength to say- even with calloused hands, hands that wielded damning weapons that killed, hands that were stroking a flushed cheek. 

“did you spill more secrets to them?”

corpse smiled, and astral eyes from _far far_ above twinkled. his thumb stained with unseeable and forever seen blood danced along high cheekbones and twirled fair locks of hair.

“i told them about your eyes as radiant as the full moon upon a frosty lake, eyes that are as incandescent as the sun everyone reaches up to.” the killer gently drawled. “they crinkle in delight and speak of uncountable emotions.”

said eyes sparkled in endearment and dashed with a hint of adoration but also hesitance. the assassin had desolately murmured about the danger of being together countless times.

now it was sykkuno’s time to avert his gaze down to a kingdom that holds only greedy intentions for the prince. 

“i-” sykkuno cut himself off and swallowed. “we cannot be together, you’ve said that and enforced it yourself.”

a murderer of many, dropped his hand and visibly wilted. it would be incredibly stupid of corpse to push for more with sykkuno, sykkuno the _fucking crown prince._ along with the fact that the guild he was in would _definitely_ chase after corpse if he abandoned the creed.

sykkuno cut off the unbound mans thoughts and anchored him with a confession. 

“i told the stars about you too.”

corpse held his breath and met the others captivating gaze once more. he continued in the charged silence, a static feeling drawing both of them together.

“i said to them, each time we sit here upon the walls of my prison i feel like we’re the only ones in world, all others fade away.” sykkuno whispered. “i- i love every single moment we’re together. i cherish all the words you say.”

_(every time corpse leaves, sykkuno knows that there is a chance he’ll never return.)_

_oh,_ corpse loves every bit of this man. rapidly blinking his eyes due to the rush of emotional tears, he brought the other into a clutching desperate embrace, holding him tightly like the very moon and stars might tear sykkuno away. sykkuno sniffled and buried his face in corpses shoulder.

“i don’t deserve your love,” corpse said breathing in the stardust sprinkled within the brunettes hair. “i don’t deserve to see your eyes turn from copper to a golden beacon of warmth in the sun. i shouldn’t be blessed to see the way you brighten up and smile _so, so brightly_ when you see _me._ me, a killer, a murderer and a horrible horrible human being, barely a human even.”

the noble was devastated to hear corpse speak so lowly of himself but at the same time, sykkuno was brought speechless. others say actions speak louder than words so sykkuno gathered crumbs of the suns courage to look into corpses face and a soft _o_ formed on sykkuno’s lips as he noticed the lonely tear falling down.

a feeling of sadness washes over and through sykkuno, nearly drowning him. they couldn’t be together, sooner or later sykkuno would become a king and be wedded. sooner or later corpse will fall to a blade. they were destined by the silent nights to never be able to love each other.

“i love you. i love every bit of you, each chipped crack and every jaded part of your soul.” sykkuno confessed, knowing that it could never go anywhere. a prince and an assassin were never meant to be.

corpse clenched his eyes in torment and whispered with a chained soul, chained to a creed he no longer wanted to be in. “the stars said i should give up on you.”

they both leaned inches closer, sharing their love-ridden breath.

“i don’t want you to leave.” sykkuno said barely audible.

“i will fight the very sun and defy the moon, if it means i’d be able to spend another second with you.” the assassin murmured with a conviction as strong as the earth.

sykkuno fluttered his eyelashes closed and kissed corpse with his soul, spilling words and sharing his very being. corpse gently stroked soft locks of cocoa, and felt his guarded heart melt. corpse kissed back with fervour, fireworks and fear woven between each press of lips. he yearned for more, yearned to wake up and see sun-dappled skin with golden eyes.

they were embodiments of the sun and moon, separated by an ocean of dazzling stars and whispers of clouds. it was a blessing and a curse to love each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> i procrastinated so hard that i said i would write this on the frickin 14th of feb AND WHAT DO I DO WRITE LITERALLY THE NEXT MONTH—
> 
> uh so sappy stuff like grossly sappy stuff 
> 
> not like beta read nor uh edited so...suffer eith horrible grammer and punctuation 
> 
> HOPE YOU LIKED IT :D


End file.
